Come What May
by jOO
Summary: YAOI SxS. Rated R for language. Can love overcome all obstacles?


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. Squaresoft does; now quit buggin' me!  
Author's Note: This is a yaoi pairing. Squall x Seifer. If you don't like yaoi or this pairing, hit your back button, otherwise, enjoy.  
  
Come What May  
  
Squall walked down the hallway, listening to the click of his boots as it echoed off of the tile. It had been a year after the Sorceress war, and he was now the official Commander. He placed his hand upon the screen to enter and walked through the steel door to his office, heading to his desk and taking a seat. His days were usually long and boring, but sometimes, they perked up.  
"Buzz...buzz..." his secretary rang, chiming in on him as he started to work on some papers.  
"Yes, Mrs. Burns?" Squall asked in a monotone voice. He hated to be interrupted while at work.  
"Mr. Almasy is here to speak with you, sir," the lady replied in her nasally voice.  
"Send him in."  
Squall sighed softly to himself, guessing that this is about the scrutiny that Seifer has been receiving lately over being readmitted to the Garden. People can't seem to forgive and forget nowadays, and that is what Squall needed.  
"Hey Puberty boy," Seifer stated, walking through the door and leaning to his side.  
"What do you want, Seifer?"   
"I was wonderin' about your old woman, Rinoa," Seifer started, walking forward confidently.  
"She isn't my old woman, and what do you want to know?"  
"Well, how long you two been apart?"  
"Well..." Squall started, " I guess...six months?"   
Squall blinked slowly. Had it really been that long? It only seemed like yesterday when Rinoa came to him saying that there was so much she wanted to experience that she hadn't yet.   
"And...Seifer, you can't interrupt me for trivial things like this. I have work to do," Squall said, gaining control over his thoughts. He had gotten a lot better at that lately.  
"Yeah, you always have work to do. Why don't you come and fight me? I deserve a rematch after you beating me before."  
"I have work to do, Seifer."  
"Don't tell me that your ex-bitch made you a softie. Squall, Rinoa is like every other girl. Just feathers in the wind - they don't know where they're going next. Just, come on..." the blonde man stated while running his gloved hand through his hair.  
"Show her some respect."  
"Fuck her! And fuck the rest of the bastards at this school!"   
"Seifer!" Squall shouted, standing from his desk as his rage built up inside of him.  
"What are you gonna do about it, Puberty boy? Are you gonna fight me or are ya' gonna sit behind that desk like a dumb suit and fill out some papers?"  
Squall slowly extended his finger to his intercom, keeping his eyes locked on Seifer.  
"Mrs. Burns, clear all of my afternoon appointments. I have some business to attend to on the main land."  
"Now that's more like the Squall I know."  
****  
Squall walked out of the Garden quickly, determined to shut his nemesis up. After walking a few feet, he quickly turned around on his heel and unsheathed his gunblade, grabbing a hold of the handle. He watched as Seifer took his place and did the same.  
"How about this, Puberty boy, I'll turn around and give you the advantage of a back attack?"  
"Don't do me no favors, Seifer," Squall grunted.  
"Come on, take me out!" Seifer shouted after he spun around, "That is if you aren't too scared."  
Squall quickly ran forward, blade in the air as he jumped into an attack, slicing down on his opponent, yet it struck the Earth. Seifer soon stood behind him with the blade of his weapon to Squall's neck.   
"Checkmate, Puberty boy."  
The brunette ducked and kicked out, performing a low spin kick and taking the blonde haired man to the ground. Squall placed the tip of his gunblade gently to Seifer's heart.  
"Checkmate."  
"Come on Puberty boy, what are you going to do now? Kill me? I'm sure that'll look good for you...being the Commander."  
"Seifer..."  
"Come on! Do something before I do!"  
"Seifer...I..."  
Seifer raised his hand quickly, shooting Squall with fire magic. He watched Squall fall backwards, then stood up and walked to him.  
"Squall, you are too trusting, too honest. That's your weakness," Seifer stated, looking down at him.  
"Seifer.." Squall sputtered out, sitting up while holding his wound.  
Seifer slowly squatted down, looking Squall over with a seemingly compassionate eye. Squall shook a little as Seifer's gloved hand ran through his brunette locks. Seifer's eyes "glowed" softly as he leaned forward and place a small kiss upon the Commander's forehead, then stood.  
"Take care of yourself, Puberty boy," Seifer dryly said, giving Squall one last glance before walking back to the ship.  
"Seifer...?"  
  
  
Author's Note x 2: Read and Review. If I get a good response, I'll do another chapter! ^_^ 


End file.
